<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Error- Memory_lost by Smolstormybean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965237">Error- Memory_lost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolstormybean/pseuds/Smolstormybean'>Smolstormybean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brain Damage, Friend The Sheep - Freeform, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Lies, Manipulation, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolstormybean/pseuds/Smolstormybean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy always knew he was different.<br/>He was always cold, he never really needed to eat,<br/>and he’d sometimes see things from the corner of his eye.<br/>But other then that he was a normal human boy.</p><p>Or Tommy’s a robot but doesn’t know until an accident in exile.</p><p>May add other characters later.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1 - lost_memory.exe</p>
<p>Open file?<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
Downloading<br/>
…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Markus was an old man, an inverter, smart and wise but alone.<br/>
Alone in his house, far from any village.<br/>
Away from everyone, only his books and his inventions to keep him company.</p>
<p>He had a wife before.<br/>
She was beautiful and intelligent.<br/>
She and him and he had her.<br/>
The had each other.</p>
<p>They had always wanted children of their own, they tried and tired until one day she announced she was pregnant.<br/>
They were so happy, it was supposed to be a happy moment.<br/>
But now that memory brings nothing but pain to Markus.</p>
<p>His wife died and gave birth. His newborn son only an hour later.<br/>
If only he worked faster, if only he was smarter and thought of a solution quicker. Then they would both be alive, he thought.</p>
<p>But now he was alone in his house. No more joy, no more life.<br/>
Unless…</p>
<p>Markus was seated at his desk. Head down flipping through an old anatomy book,bored. He stopped at a page depicting the human bone and muscle structure.<br/>
An idea hit him.<br/>
Shooting up from his seat and grabbing all and any paper around, sketching swiftly.<br/>
If he didn’t have anyone, if he didn’t have a child. A son…<br/>
He would just make one himself.</p>
<p>The project took weeks that turned to months, that then turned to years.<br/>
Working, wasting, just trying to get the son he never had.<br/>
Until.</p>
<p>After years of tinkering, programming and working away. There he was. The perfect child, the son he never had, the son he lost.</p>
<p>He was almost done. Markus wrote a letter and placed it in a compartment in the robot's waist. The letter was  a backup if the boy ever got lost and was broken. If someone found the robot broken enough to see the letter that is. The last touch he needed to add was important. Markus carefully opened an ender chest hidden in the floor. And pulled out a nether star. He had been saving the item for something, now was the time to use it.</p>
<p>Markus picked up and placed the nether star in the boys chest, watching as the power from the star made it glow. He closed the boy's chest and stepped back.</p>
<p>“Tommy” Markus said softly, it’s time to wake up.</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>“Tommy?” Markus said again.</p>
<p>Nothing .</p>
<p>Markus sighed, putting his head in his hands. After so much pain and work. He failed.</p>
<p>*click*</p>
<p>Markus jolted his head up.</p>
<p>Starting Tommy.bot<br/>
Identification?<br/>
A blank and monotone voice came from the robot, the mouth on it not moving as it was more of the inner computer talking rather than the robot itself.</p>
<p>“Oh, um Markus”</p>
<p>Thank you, starting programs.</p>
<p>A warling sound filled the air, the robot slowly rose its shoulders before exhaling.<br/>
Bright blue eyes opened up.</p>
<p>Markus stood up, his chair falling behind him.</p>
<p>Tommy slowly rose up, stumbling.</p>
<p>Markus rushed farward.</p>
<p>“I got you son, I got you”</p>
<p>Hands on Tommy’s shoulders, he looked at his son. Tears threating to fall.</p>
<p>“Markus?-</p>
<p>“No” Markus stated, “please… call me dad”</p>
<p>….</p>
<p>The weather outside was beautiful. The sun shone through the leaves of the great trees. Flowers covered the ground.</p>
<p>Markus hugged Tommy and wept. </p>
<p>“My boy, oh my sweet boy- you’re finally home”</p>
<p>Tommy hugged Markus his dad back.</p>
<p>The sun was high in the sky. And Markus was no longer alone.</p>
<p>————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Markus thought Tommy everything he knew. Told him story’s and songs.<br/>
“This is a disc”</p>
<p>“Disc?” Tommy held the circular object in his had.</p>
<p>“Yes Tommy, you place it in a jukebox and it place music”</p>
<p>Markus placed it in the box and a song started to play.</p>
<p>Tommy looks in astonishment. Markus gets up and grabs Tommy’s and danced with him.</p>
<p>Memory saved to memory bank...</p>
<p>————————</p>
<p>Rain poured from the clouds into the thick forest.<br/>
Tommy stood at the door watching it.</p>
<p>Markus looks up from the book he’s reading </p>
<p>“Oh, curious are you?”</p>
<p>“Yes” Tommy looks at the sky in awe.</p>
<p>“I’ve told you about rain before” Markus got up from his chair to stand by Tommy.</p>
<p>“Yes but.” Tommy furrowed his eyebrows. “I’ve never actually seen it happen before”</p>
<p>“ well.. wanna get a closer look?”</p>
<p>Before Tommy could answer Markus rushed forward, standing in the rain arms up looking to the sky. Laughing </p>
<p>“Well now! Tommy come!”</p>
<p>Markus reached his hand towards Tommy, “come child, I promise it’s safe”</p>
<p>Tommy hesitated by the door before carefully reaching his arm out.</p>
<p>The rain dripped softly on to his hand. Markus watched as Tommy slowly walked off the balcony of the small cabin, Tommy watching the sky will curious eyes.</p>
<p>Now Tommy stood fully in the rain, turning to the sound of the fast claps coming from his father.</p>
<p>“Well done, well done Tommy!” Markus clapped, walking towards his son.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling Tommy.”</p>
<p>Tommy thought for a second, “wet”</p>
<p>Markus laughed.</p>
<p>Memory saved to memory bank…</p>
<p>————————</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Loss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Life for tommy is calm and he's happy. But all good things must come to an end.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error Error Error</p>
<p>Memory file corrupted…</p>
<p>Starting emergency program….</p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
<p>Life continued to be pretty calm.<br/>Though as Markus got older, Tommy helped around the house more.<br/>Even if Markus objected.</p>
<p>Soon though. Markus grew ill, having to stay in bed only moving through wheel chair.</p>
<p>Currently he was stationed at a table tinkering with a music box.<br/>Tommy walked to Markus with a plate of food in hand.</p>
<p>“I can get food for myself you know” Markus huffed as Tommy placed the plate on the table.</p>
<p>“If I didn’t remind you too, you’d be dead in a week” Tommy laughed as the old man placed down a small wrench.</p>
<p>“ what are you making?” Tommy tilted his head and the small box on the table.</p>
<p>“This..” Markus stated “is my gift to you ,son”</p>
<p>Markus turned the key on the box as a recording of the song “Chirp” started to play. A small wooden bird in the box started to move, flapping its wings to the melody.<br/>Tommy watched in awe.</p>
<p>“Now I know it isn’t my best creation. But” Markus placed the box on the table letting it play.</p>
<p>“Happy birthday, Tommy”</p>
<p>Tommy hugged his father, “thank you, I think it’s a lovely creation”</p>
<p>Markus chucked, “ but you my boy, you’re the best creation I’ve ever made”</p>
<p>The rest of the day was short and sweet. A beautiful day to celibate.</p>
<p>————————</p>
<p>It was the next day, close to the evening. The sky was full of clouds.</p>
<p>“ looks like a storm is coming” Tommy stated looking out the window.</p>
<p>Markus coughed, “just another day in ye wood huh”</p>
<p>Tommy looked back to Markus, smiling softly.</p>
<p>“Time for you to get to bed, old man”</p>
<p>Markus turned to Tommy, a shocked expression on his face.</p>
<p>“Now listen here boy! I may not have as much spunk as I did back in the day, but I am not old!” Markus crossed his arms as Tommy laughed.</p>
<p>————————</p>
<p>Tommy carefully lifted Markus out his wheelchair chair, setting him in his bed.</p>
<p>Markus coughing in the process.</p>
<p>Tommy frowned, “ it’s getting worse..”</p>
<p>Markus waved his hand in the air. “Nothing some rest can’t fix.”<br/>“ goodnight Tommy” pacing his hand over Tommy’s.</p>
<p>“Goodnight pa” Tommy squeezed his fathers hand before turning off the candle lights and leaving the room.</p>
<p>Tommy walked down stairs, picking up some medicine books before sitting at the dining table.</p>
<p>He read for about 2 hours until falling asleep.</p>
<p>Starting system clean up…</p>
<p>Sorting today’s memory’s….</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>….</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Unknown smell detected-</p>
<p>Starting emergency systems…</p>
<p>Emergency wake up program now.</p>
<p>Tommy slowly opened his eyes. The smell of smoke filled his nostrils.<br/>His eyes shot open.</p>
<p>“ oh… OH NO-” the house was a blaze when Tommy woke up.</p>
<p>Emergency system activated-</p>
<p>Check on Markus  dad..</p>
<p>Tommy launched out his chair running upstairs to his fathers room. Kicking the door open. Ran to his dads bed and began shaking him to wake up.</p>
<p>“Dad. Dad. DAD!, THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE WAKE UP, DAD!”<br/>Tommy let go of Markus’s hand and watch in horror as it fell limp.</p>
<p>Emergency system-<br/>Scanning subject </p>
<p>Subject’s static: deceased</p>
<p>“N-no”</p>
<p>Death by: unknown illness and fumes</p>
<p>“NO!”</p>
<p>Tommy ran down the stairs, tears leaving his eyes, running past the table. We’re books and a certain music box lay as the flames swallowed the house whole.</p>
<p>———————-</p>
<p>Tommy ran and ran. He didn’t know were he was going but he kept running any way.</p>
<p>ERROR ERROR ERROR</p>
<p>SYSTEMS DESTABILIZE </p>
<p>EMOTIONAL PROGRAMMING OUT OF CONTROL </p>
<p>SYSTEMS CRASHING</p>
<p>Tommy ignored the warnings and kept running.</p>
<p>EMERGENCY COOL DOWN REQUIRED </p>
<p>Tommy ran up a hill and stopped . He tried to catch his breath until, a light came from the sky. Tommy’s hair standing up, he looked to the sky with wide eyes as lighting came down on him. His body jerked in response.</p>
<p>ENERGY OVERLOAD</p>
<p>ALL SYSTEMS REACHING CRITICAL LEVELS</p>
<p>SYSTEM MELTDOWN</p>
<p>ERROR ERRRRRRRR</p>
<p>ER RRER ERR ORRRRRRRR</p>
<p>The lighting stopped, Tommy fell to the ground with a crash. Steam coming off his fake skin. Clothes burned.</p>
<p>ERROR ERROR ERROR</p>
<p>SYSTEM MEMORY LOGS DAMAGED</p>
<p>Some data may be lost or deleted….</p>
<p>Memory_lost in memory.exe</p>
<p>Was the last thing Tommy heard when he passed out. Rain still pouring. As miles away the house he was made and grew up in, with the man, father and guardian he knew was dead…</p>
<p>————————</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>2 CHAPTER YAY<br/>sad but i hope ya like it :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Real boy...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy is taken in by a strange winged man and his twin sons.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ERROR ERror error errorrrrrrrrrrr<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phil was alway a caring man. He had two twin sons, technoblade and Wilbur.<br/>All three lived in a house deep in the woods alone together. Or so he thought.</p>
<p>It was the morning after a storm. Phil was taking a walk in the woods, checking to see if any damages were made to the forest he lived in when he stumbled upon a boy in the dirt.</p>
<p>His blonde hair was covered in mud and leaves, his clothes dirty almost burnt looking.</p>
<p>Phil ran to the boy.</p>
<p>“Hello? Helloooo?, are you ok?” Phil shook the boy, panic rising in his veins. Wings shifting in worry.</p>
<p>Slowly the boy woke up, Phil sighed in relief, thanking the gods.<br/>“Hey kid are you ok?”</p>
<p>The boy quickly sat up in surprise.</p>
<p>“Hey, take it easy mate.” Phil knelt down in front of the boy.</p>
<p>“Are you ok?”</p>
<p>No answer.</p>
<p>“Where are you from?”</p>
<p>The boy looked around confused before looking back at Phil.</p>
<p>“ what’s your name?”</p>
<p>The boy looked like he was thinking, as if the simple question was impossible to answer. He was thinking so hard that Phil swore he could see the gears turning in his head.</p>
<p>The blonde boy looked up at Phil.</p>
<p>“Tommy, my name is Tommy”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After talking to Tommy Phil learned that Tommy was from a neighboring forest and was severely damaged by the storm, told that Tommy’s home was burnt down and he had ran away to escape the flames.</p>
<p>A bit of a long way for one boy…</p>
<p>After looking Tommy over a bit, Phil found Tommy had a cut on his leg and a possible concussion, judging by the fact the poor boy couldn’t even remember his own name for a second.</p>
<p>Phil lifted Tommy up into his arms, although Tommy protested that he was find, Phil wasn’t having it. He opens his wings and launches into the air, trying to get home as quick as possible to help the boy in his arms.</p>
<p>Tommy looked in awe as they passed miles of trees and land.</p>
<p>They soon landed in front of a large cabin in the woods. Phil placed Tommy to where he was standing on the ground but still leaning on him. </p>
<p>“TECHNOBLADE, WILBUR GET OVER HERE” Phil called out to his sons while walking the boy in his arms to the house.</p>
<p>Tommy looked up to see a tall pinkette teen walk to him  and Phil, a smaller brown haired boy in toe.</p>
<p>“Who’s your friend's dad?” The tall one asks in an uncomfortably  monotone voice.</p>
<p>Tommy groaned and placed his hand against his head. It felt like his brain was banging against his skull.</p>
<p>Phil frowned, “Here technoblade, help me carry Tommy into the house.” Phil slowly handed Tommy to technoblade.</p>
<p>“Wilbur, go inside and get the first aid kit please, Tommy’s leg is cut and I think he may have a concussion.” The brown haired boy nodded and ran back in the house.</p>
<p>Phil and technoblade sat Tommy onto the couch as Wilbur returned with the first aid kit. Phil knelt down and warped the cut on Tommy’s leg with a bandage. Tommy continued to hold his head, closing his eyes in pain. Phil frowned.</p>
<p>“Should we give him some pain killers ?”Wilbur asked while turning to face Phil.</p>
<p>“No”,  Phil answered, getting up from the floor.</p>
<p>“We don’t know how bad the concussion is, and giving him pain killers may make it worse” Phil stated sternly.</p>
<p>“We just need to get him to bed so he can rest.”</p>
<p>Wilbur nodded, technoblade sighed as that meant he would have to help Phil and move “Tommy” again.</p>
<p>————————</p>
<p>Tommy woke up a couple hours later , Phil sitting in a chair beside him. After some further questioning, Phil found out that Tommy actually had know clue where he was, what happened or where his home was. He felt bad for the kid, and offered for Tommy to stay with the small family. Tommy agreed saying he “doesn't know anywhere else” he could possibly go.</p>
<p>Wilbur was excited to have a new member to the family as was Phil, technoblade was just tired of the drama and just wanted some dinner already.</p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
<p>Life was normal after that.</p>
<p>Tommy would spar with techno when Wilbur was to tired or busy too. Even though he always lost.</p>
<p>Phil was kind and a good father to him.</p>
<p>But things still didn’t feel.. right…</p>
<p>Tommy felt. Cold. Inside and out.</p>
<p>He always felt like he was forgetting something…</p>
<p>Like the small fuzzes and blur of words he saw in the corner of his eye weren’t just him seeing things, like it meant something.</p>
<p>The way he never needed to eat much. The fact he didn’t need that much sleep.</p>
<p>He shook off the feeling, he was just a hyperactive kid. That was all!</p>
<p>Right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kinda short chapter today.<br/>Updates may start to come slow as i have school.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. No one to help you...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy is all alone in exile. No visitors save for a forgetful ghost and a enemy.<br/>And no one to help him.</p><p> </p><p>*warning cussing and more graphic descriptions will start here forward*</p><p>You have been warned</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all started as a joke, a stupid drug van. Then it became so much more.</p><p>Moving to a new land, starting a nation with his older brother.</p><p>Only for Wilbur to die, then for Tommy be exiled by his best friend. Tubbo...</p><p>Tommy felt betrayed… and cold, dead. Dead inside.</p><p>Dead.</p><p>He opened his eyes. Water</p><p>Wait- what </p><p>He opened his mouth. He can’t breath.</p><p>In a panic Tommy threw his arms up, swimming towards the light.<br/>
Wait swimming?</p><p>“Oh…”</p><p>Tommy swam to shore, it had started becoming routine after his endless nightmares, he’d sleep walk out his hay bed and end up in the cold ocean.</p><p>Odd how he never wakes up though…</p><p>Tommy walked back to his tent, drying himself off the best he could. Starting his daily routine before dream arrived to check on him.</p><p>Dream was the only one who visited Tommy in exile. Other than ghostbur.<br/>
Ghostbur… </p><p>“THE COMPASS !” Tommy swiftly turned to his chest and looked inside. The inside were some discs and a compass that ghostbur had given Tommy. A compass that always pointed to his best friend, safe inside the chest. Tommy sighed in relief and closed the chest.</p><p>‘Ok the compass is safe’ Tommy thought as he stretched, getting ready to start the day.</p><p>———————</p><p>Tommy had kinda started a routine, something to add a pattern to his new life, something to keep him sane.</p><p>He started by updating his streaks, checking on his ‘girlfriend’ before trying to decide what exactly he would do today.</p><p>He decided he would work on extending logstedshire.</p><p>Tommy smiled as he ran to his chest to get some wood before frowning.</p><p>“DAMNIT” Tommy looked in the chest only to see he had run out of wood.<br/>
Slightly frustrated with the fact that he would have to go into the thick forests to collect more wood, Tommy grabbed his axe and marched towards it.</p><p>“not even the afternoon and no one as visited me, i've run out of wood, AND THIS PLACE STILL SUCKS!” Tommy grumbled out loud as he walked the path into the forest.</p><p>he walked a ways before stopping, starting his work on chopping down the oak trees. He had about a stack of wood when he walked to a tree that was rooted by a cliff drop.</p><p>Not noticing it or checking his surroundings, Tommy started chopping down the tree. As he chopped the tree began to tilt and move, the roots sliding from hold on the rocks below. The force of the boy chopping the tree shook the ground. Gravel and stone moving underneath the blond.</p><p>And before Tommy had time to react.. the oak tree slipped from the cliff side, causing the boy to come tumbling down with it.</p><p>A blur of rocks and bark as he fell, Tommy letting out a scream as he fell to the hard dirt ground.</p><p>It happened so quickly.</p><p>Too fast.</p><p>Tommy’s heart soared as he fell.</p><p>Until everything came to a stop.</p><p>*CRUNCH*</p><p>.<br/>
BEEP<br/>
.<br/>
BEEP<br/>
.BEEP</p><p>EMERGENCY STARTUP IN PROGRESS </p><p>RESTARTING ‘HEART’</p><p>CLEAR</p><p>Tommy came too , gasping for air.</p><p>EMERGENCY START UP SUCCESSFUL </p><p>“Wha- what?” Tommy gasped in surprise as the robotic voice echoed in his head.</p><p>Multiple systems injured- Including but not limited too:</p><p>Right arm, waist, back, legs and feet.</p><p>Tommy froze.</p><p>He looked to his right, his arm was stuck under some rubble.</p><p>Did he even dare to look back?</p><p>Tommy slowly moved his head to look behind him, and screamed.</p><p>His whole back side, legs and all, were crushed by the giant oak tree. Blood and wires covered the ground-<br/>
Wait… wires?</p><p>“What-”</p><p>Tommy blinked, finally taking notice of the words blocking a part of his peripheral vision.</p><p>The depiction was a mole of what looked liked Tommy, the parts of him that were injured were earthier shaded in red or yellow.<br/>
Streams of code that were moving to fast for Tommy to read covered the left side of his vision.</p><p>“WHA-WHAT THE H-HELL”</p><p>WARNING EMOTIONAL PROGRAMMING UNSTABLE</p><p>EMERGENCY SHUTDOWN IN PROGRESS </p><p>“WAIT NO-</p><p>Was all Tommy could muster out before falling completely limp.</p><p>Alone, in a forest. Stuck under a tree.</p><p>Fake blood, fluids and oil still leaking out onto the now muddy dirt.</p><p>Wires, torn and scattered everywhere.</p><p>And no one to help him…..</p><p>———————-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Original chapter idea was to long so i spilt it.</p><p>Hope y'all enjoy it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I found you. :)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream is a psychopath, and tubbo is sad.</p>
<p>*this is were gore and cussing starts if you dont like dont read*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream walked through the nether portal, down to the path that led to Tommy’s home in exile. TNT and Trident the ready.</p>
<p>He casually strolled out the other end of the portal, stepping onto the grass and dirt path.</p>
<p>“Tommy” dream called out.</p>
<p>Silence…</p>
<p>Dream assumed that the teen had slept in and walked to Tommy’s tent.</p>
<p>“Tommy, wake up” dream leaned on the side of the tent waiting for an answer.</p>
<p>Nothing.</p>
<p>“Tommy, get up now. I’d hate to make you get up.”</p>
<p>Dream was met with nothing but the chirps of birds in the distance.</p>
<p>He got up from leaning on the tent and yanked the flaps open, seeing nothing but a chest and an empty hey bed.</p>
<p>“Shit”</p>
<p> Dream ran out into the forest.</p>
<p>“TOMMY! TOMMY GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW OR THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!”</p>
<p>Dream ran and slid down the forest slopes until, he saw some chopped wood bits laying in the grass. And footprints leading out.</p>
<p>He smirked under his mask.</p>
<p>“ Tommy,” he sang, “ you can run, but you can’t hide from me.”</p>
<p>Dream followed the track… until they led to a harsh and long drop.</p>
<p>“What”</p>
<p>He carefully climbed down the slope, jumping down once he reached the bottom.</p>
<p>Dream paused as he saw blood and wires on the ground.</p>
<p>“What in the…”</p>
<p>He walked around a big tree, only to face the blank eyes of the blonde teen.</p>
<p>It was Tommy. He lay there in an awkward position, one arm stuck under some rubble, and the rest of him from the waist down was stuck under the tree. He lay in a mess of blood and mud. Dream suspected at the current conditions of the teen that the dark substance under his feet wasn’t mud, and the blood wasn’t real blood.</p>
<p>Dream carefully moved some of the rocks and rubble. Pulling the ‘teen’ out form under the carnage.</p>
<p>Seating Tommy under a tree, talking a look at the damage.</p>
<p>“So that’s your big secret huh… you're a robot.” Dream turned on his heel, “ well at least that’s what I assume. Let’s face it, you’re not smart enough to make a whole robotic copy of yourself Tommy…” </p>
<p>Dream smirked, Turning around again, arms out wide. Now smiling.</p>
<p>“BUT NOW THIS JUST MAKE EVERYTHING A WHOLE LOT MORE FUN!”</p>
<p>“NOW YOU CAN BE UNDER MY CONTROL”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He walked over to the broken bot, kicking its arm. The robot slumped further.</p>
<p>“ yeah you’re a little banged up… but I’ll find someone to fix you..”</p>
<p>“ don’t you worry”</p>
<p>Dream put the broken robot into a bag and placed it into a minecart, putting other loose bits into his inventory. Carting away the bits over the robot into the nether portal.</p>
<p>Crossing though, he walked down the bridge to the other portal leading to the smp.<br/>Whistling a tune, as if everything was normal. And he didn’t just put a broken robot body into a bag and carted the thing away.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry Tommy… I found you” :)</p>
<p>———————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tubbo… missed Tommy.</p>
<p>Regretting the decision to exile him as soon as he saw Tommy’s face.</p>
<p>Tubbo never visited Tommy in exile, fearing what argument would accrue if he visited or what grief he would feel.</p>
<p>The only thing keeping Tubbo close to Tommy now was the compass ghostbur had given him. The compass constant pointing towards Tommy’s direction. Sometimes watching as the needle would turn, forever pointing. Forever wondering where and what Tommy was up to.</p>
<p>Tubbo sat up as he saw the compass turn before the needle spun. Then standing still.</p>
<p>Tubbo quickly got up.</p>
<p>Was Tommy in trouble?</p>
<p>Was he hurt?</p>
<p>Was he in the nether!</p>
<p>Tubbo ran out of his house, racing towards the portal and passing through.<br/>Running down the gravel and obsidian path, before walking through the patrol.</p>
<p>“Tommy I-</p>
<p>Nothing…<br/>Nothing but the chirps of birds overhead, the wind blowing through the trees.<br/>The sun beating down on the land.</p>
<p>“Tommy?”</p>
<p>Tubbo carefully down the dirt and grass path. Reaching the tent that his friend was set to stay in.</p>
<p>The flaps already open, but no one inside. Expect for a compass reading ‘your tubbo’ left hanging out a chest.</p>
<p>Tubbo could feel panic rising in his chest.</p>
<p>“Tommy-</p>
<p>Tubbo ran out into the open.</p>
<p>“ TOMMY! TOMMY WHERE ARE YOU?” </p>
<p>Tubbo ran out into the deep forest.</p>
<p>“No no no no- TOMMY”</p>
<p>Tubbo ran and ran, before slipping.</p>
<p>He gasped and he started to tumble down a hillside.</p>
<p>Twigs and leaves hitting as he fell, Tubbo sprawled his arms out in hopes to slow himself down. Eventually coming to a stop.</p>
<p>“OOF-</p>
<p>Tubbo yelped, landing on his stomach and the bottom of the ‘hill’</p>
<p>He slowly raised dusting himself off, twigs and leaves falling out his hair.</p>
<p>“Ugh, we’re am I ?”</p>
<p>He looked around at his surroundings, stopping in his tracks. The top of the hill was gone, looking as if something fell from it. He turned his head down, following the damage. Rocks and gravel covered the ground downward. Leading to an oak tree that had fallen. Tubbo’s eyes landed on the dull color of blood.</p>
<p>“N-no-, Tubbo’s eyes widened as he took a step back.</p>
<p>“No no no no NONONONONO”</p>
<p>Tubbo kelt down, looking at the rubble. A piece of red cloth stuck onto a branch, Tubbo slowly took it off the branch. Feeling numb.</p>
<p>Tubbo silently walked out of the forest back to the tent, only stopping to look inside one last time. The compass is still there.</p>
<p>He carefully picked it up, a tear landed on the glass of the compass.</p>
<p>Tubbo broke down.</p>
<p>He’s wails could be heard for miles, his cry’s rang out in true grief.</p>
<p>“Tommy….”</p>
<p>“No……”</p>
<p>——————-</p>
<p>Sam sat inside Dream's unfinished underground base. The smiling masked man had asked to meet him there, Sam guessed it was to ask about progress on the prison.</p>
<p>But why couldn’t they meet outside the prison-</p>
<p>A Loud clank was heard as a large door opened. Sam got up to face dream.</p>
<p>Dream walked in, pushing a minecart towards Sam before stopping .</p>
<p>“Hey Sam”</p>
<p>————————-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>YAY NEW CHAPTER :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Wake up Tommy...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sam and dream met up.<br/>Ghostbur can't find Tommy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam faced Dream. </p>
<p>“Hey Dream, why did you call me here?, is it about the prison?”</p>
<p>Dream tilted his head to the side.</p>
<p>“ it’s almost done I promise, I just need to-</p>
<p>“ this isn’t about the prison, Sam”</p>
<p>Sam looked up, Dream kicked the minecart making it roll towards him. The cart bumped into Sam before stopping.</p>
<p>“What..is this?” Sam looked at Dream for an answer, he merely nodded his head to the cart. Telling Sam to look inside.</p>
<p>Sam cautiously walked to the minecart, a bag was visible inside. Sam untied the bags ropes and peered inside. He’s eye widened in horror.<br/>Inside the bag was a battery robot.</p>
<p>Blood and oil socket through the bags material,  wires and robotic exoskeletons were carelessly tossed into the bag. The only intact thing was a human torso, cold, dead blue eyes stared back at Sam. Blood dripping from his mouth…</p>
<p>It was Tommy, a dead blooded up robotic Tommy.</p>
<p>Sam turned to the side and puked, gagging at the sight.</p>
<p>“W-WHAT THE HELL DREAM” Sam screamed at the smiley masked man.</p>
<p>How was he so calm about this?</p>
<p>“DID YOU MAKE THIS? ANSWER ME-</p>
<p>Dream let out a loud, cruel laugh, Sam paused staring at the madman in front of him.</p>
<p>“I didn’t make THAT, the freak was already a robot. He was just keeping it from us” Dream stated as if it was obvious, “ I found him in the forest, crushed by a tree ha”</p>
<p>Sam stared.</p>
<p>“Oh don’t look at me like that, I brought him here so that you can fix him.”</p>
<p>Sam looked at the sad sight in the bag. “ fix him?”</p>
<p>He thought for a moment, processing the information.</p>
<p>“What does this mean?”</p>
<p>Dream let out a loud, long laugh</p>
<p>“ WHAT DOES THIS MEAN!?! HA THIS MEANS EVERYTHING CHANGES, WE CAN FIX HIM SAM, WE CAN MAKE HIM BETTER!!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam looked in horror, Dream was Insane.</p>
<p>“ we can do so much now, we can control him now…”</p>
<p>“ no”</p>
<p>“ what ?” Dream turned around to face Sam.</p>
<p>“ I SAID NO! ARE YOU FREAKING MAD???? HE JUST A KID-</p>
<p>“ no he isn’t”</p>
<p>Sam paused, “what-</p>
<p>“He isn’t a kid, he’s a robot, a menace, a danger to the public. We can use him, train him to follow us, to protect!” Dream clapped his hands together, “ we can use him to end that danger of a nation, once and for all.”</p>
<p>Sam thought for a moment, Dream was right, but wrong… maybe?</p>
<p>“ ok, I will fix him.” Sam finally said.</p>
<p>“ perfect!” Dream clapped, “ I’ll be back soon to check up on y’all, bye!”</p>
<p>Dream walked out the large doors.</p>
<p>“ bye….”</p>
<p>Sam turned to the minecart, it was time to get to work.</p>
<p>——————-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tubbo Solemnly walked home, feeling numb. His best friend was dead, crushed to death by rocks and trees, likely as slow, painful and lonely death.</p>
<p>He closed the door behind him, a tear fell to the floor. Tubbo didn’t even notice that he had started to cry again. Then it hit him.</p>
<p>His best friend, Tommy… was dead because of him. If he was there this wouldn’t have happened, if he visited Tommy this wouldn’t have happened. <br/>If he didn’t exile Tommy this wouldn’t have happened.</p>
<p>Tubbo crashed to the ground, breaking down again.</p>
<p>How was he going to break the news to the others?...</p>
<p>——————</p>
<p>Ghostbur floated through the field, watching and laughing as friend tried to eat the flowers around them.</p>
<p>He had gotten some extra blue to give to Tommy as he had been feeling sad the last time they got together. Ghostbur had also felt bad for failing to visit Tommy earlier.<br/>Finally he reatched the tent the blond boy was staying at.</p>
<p>“ Tommy! Tommy look I have more blue! And I brought friend!”</p>
<p>Friend baa’d in response.</p>
<p>Ghostbur was confused when he was met with silence, as the young teen was normal really loud. Friend also looked surprised when meet with no response, looking at ghostbur with a worried expression, baaing at the air.</p>
<p>“friend, wait here” ghostbur droped the lead and floated to the tent. Looking inside to see the place unorganized and chaotic.</p>
<p>He frowned and turned out the tent, “ Tommy! Tommy where are you?”</p>
<p>“BAAAAAA”</p>
<p>Ghostbur turned to see friend pointing their mussel at the thick forest ahead.</p>
<p>“You think he went in there, friend?”</p>
<p>The sheep nodded and clopped forward, ghostbur following in toe.</p>
<p>The walked for a bit, until they reatched a slope of rubble running down a hill.</p>
<p>“BAAA”, ghostbur looked at friend, “ Here?”</p>
<p>He looked down at the rocks, seeing dried blood and mud.<br/>Ghostbur’s expression changed from confusion to panic.</p>
<p>“ OH NO, Tommy’s gone, and it looks like he could be hurt”</p>
<p>Friend baa’d sadly.</p>
<p>“Let’s go friend, we need to tell the others!”</p>
<p>Friend and ghostbur started racing back to the arctic empire, rain clouds gathering in the sky.</p>
<p>——————-</p>
<p>Sam placed ‘Tommy’ onto a table and lined up all broken off limbs. Starting on the crushed waist, Sam popped open a panel to get started on fixing the broken robot, pausing when he saw a piece of paper sticking out.</p>
<p>He grabbed it, it was a letter, closed with a wax seal that had the letter ‘M’ on it.<br/>He flipped it opened.</p>
<p>. . . </p>
<p>To the person reading this, my name is Markus.</p>
<p>I assume you’ve found this by finding by son, Tommy, broken.<br/>Yes he is a robot, but I do not wish to call him as such. He is human, like you and me.<br/>A person, a person that can feel, think, eat and breath.</p>
<p>My time on this planet is coming to an end, but I want Tommy to have a chance in life, he’s special, I know it. He’s going to do great things, help so many people and more. Even if he doesn’t know it…</p>
<p>I have some blueprints attached to the back of this letter if Tommy is broken, I suggest letting him go, a dying mans wish if you will…</p>
<p>Just keep him safe for me.</p>
<p>And if for some reason, Tommy is reading this.</p>
<p>I’m sorry son, that we couldn’t stay together longer. I will continue watch over you, and care for you… i love you son.</p>
<p>Signed, Professer Markus v. Brecker.</p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p>Sam closed the note carefully, moved by the words of ‘Markus’. Tommy didn’t deserve this. But Sam didn’t have a choice, Dream was already crazy, what would he do If Sam refused to erase Tommy’s memories, marking him Dreams puppet.</p>
<p>Sam thought for a moment, his facial expression showed determination as an idea popped into his head. He took out the blueprints for Tommy as mentioned in the letter and got to work.</p>
<p>After hours of working, adding parts and tweaking others. Tommy’s was back. Almost..</p>
<p>Sam stood straight, determined.</p>
<p>“I would like to input a code word for program 1-5821”</p>
<p>Opening program 1-5821</p>
<p>What code would you like to add…</p>
<p>A robot voice said, Tommy’s mouth never moving, as he himself was still deactivated.</p>
<p>“ I would like to input code ‘your Tubbo’” Sam said sternly.</p>
<p>Code- “your Tubbo” has been accepted…</p>
<p>“Ok…”</p>
<p>Sam relaxed a bit, before tencing up again, as he knew what had to happen next. Only the hope the code Sam had imputed could save everyone now…</p>
<p>“ Tommy, wake up”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Crystal blue eye shot open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello sir Sam…..”<br/>———————</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THATS RIGHT A SURPRISE SECOND CHAPTER <br/>&gt;:D</p>
<p>thank y'all so much for reading omg y'all are all amazing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. War Machine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Technoblade meets up with Dream</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream walked through the halls of the secret base, he wanted to meet up with Sam to see how progress on ‘Tommy’. Finally stopping at the room Sam had been working in, knocking.</p>
<p>Sam answered the door, “yes?”</p>
<p>Dream smirked, “I wanted to see how progress on Tommy was, are you done yet?”</p>
<p>“Yes...he’s ready” Sam lowered his head, letting Dream in the room.</p>
<p>Dream stepped into the room, Tommy was seated on a counter, looking at the various papers and tools around him.</p>
<p>“Tommy.” Dream called to the teen.</p>
<p>Tommy immediately looked behind him, hopping off the counter and standing straight, arms to his sides, shoulders square.</p>
<p>“ hello sir Dream, a pleasure seeing you.”</p>
<p>Dream had to admit, he was rather shocked as to how well the teen reacted.</p>
<p>“Tommy, do you remember what happened in the forest?”</p>
<p>Tommy didn’t move, only looking straight ahead at Dream, “I remember you found me, Sam told me so after he fixed me.”</p>
<p>Dream nodded, “ oh so you know, you're a robot right?”</p>
<p>“ yes sir” Tommy answered, “built to serve”...</p>
<p>Dream could see Sam visibly cringe when he said that, but Dream ignored it. Walking over to Sam instead.</p>
<p>“ well done Sam… but I want to know if you followed my….Other instructions…”</p>
<p>Sam frowned slightly, “ yeah, follow me, and Tommy”</p>
<p>Tommy turned to face Sam.</p>
<p>“Go to the training room.”</p>
<p>—————-</p>
<p>Ghostbur dogged the rain and snow drops as fast as he could, friend running behind him.</p>
<p>“Quickly friend! We must warn the others!”</p>
<p>He pushed through the pain of the snow cutting him and flew until he could finally see the light of the Technoblade’s cabin. Rushing inside.</p>
<p>“ PHIL TECHNOBLADE I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU RIGHT NOW”</p>
<p>Phil jumped at the sudden entry of the ghost, Techno merely turned to face him.</p>
<p>“What’s up?” Techno said in his usual monotone voice.</p>
<p>“ uh, I wanted to tell you… uh” Ghostbur struggled to remember really why he was so panicked earlier.</p>
<p>“ BAAA!” Friend lifted a hoof at Ghostbur as if to tell him what he had forgotten.</p>
<p>“ ah yes thank you friend” Ghostbur looked back to Techno and Phil.</p>
<p>“ well then, spit it out” Phil motioned for Ghostbur to continue speaking.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah Tommy’s missing and he may be hurt”</p>
<p>“ WHAT” both Phil and Techno screamed at the same time.</p>
<p>“ yeah! I went to give him some blue and tell him sorry for not coming earlier but he wasn’t in his tent!” Ghostbur motioned his arms outward, “ me and friend looked around and saw some rubble and dry blood but no body! We don’t know where he is…”</p>
<p>Before Phil could answer, Technoblade spoke up.</p>
<p>“ I bet this has something to with dream” anger laced in his voice.</p>
<p>Him and Tommy weren’t always on the best terms but they were still brothers. And with the way Dream was clearly manipulating Tommy before, something was up.</p>
<p>Around this time Techno got a message from Dream.</p>
<p>‘Come meet me at the west mountain, I want to talk to you’</p>
<p>“ He wants to talk to you huh” Phil looked at Technoblade, concern in his eyes.</p>
<p>“ yeah, I think it may have to do with Tommy’s disappearance.” Techno answered.</p>
<p>“Hmm.” Phil looked unsure, “ go, go check it out then come back with any info you think is useful”</p>
<p>Technoblade nodded, getting up and ready to go out and meet the green hooded man and the mountain.</p>
<p>“ I could come with you!” Ghostbur suggested, wanting to help in any way that he could.</p>
<p>“No I can go alone” Techno answered, putting on his cloak, “ besides, you make way too much noise for a ghost” he chucked.</p>
<p>Ghostbur huffed, crossing his arms, “ noooooo”</p>
<p>Friend baa’d happily.</p>
<p>———————</p>
<p>Technoblade walked to the base of the large mountain, waiting for the masked man to come. Eventually Dream did come.</p>
<p>“Hello Technoblade”</p>
<p>Technoblade turned around to face Dream, letting out a small huff.</p>
<p>“ were you waiting there the whole time? Loser”</p>
<p>Dream was taken aback, “ WHAT NO, I mean. I was expecting you”</p>
<p>Technoblade smirked, “ cuz you asked me to come? Duh”</p>
<p>Dream frowned, getting irritated by Techno’s response.</p>
<p>“Anyway I called to discuss some battle plans with you in my base-</p>
<p>“ you have a base?” Techno tilted his head, “ thought you were homeless dude lol”</p>
<p>“ SHUT UP I HAVE A HOME”, Dream yelled at the pink haired man, Techno just laughed in response.</p>
<p>“ Ok ok dude chill” Techno rubbed a tear from his eye while still laughing.</p>
<p>He followed Dream down a hole that led to his underground base. </p>
<p>Technoblade sighed, preparing himself, as anything could happen.</p>
<p>———————</p>
<p>They entered the main hallway, meeting up with Sam.</p>
<p>“Technoblade, you know Sam right?” Dream said, stopping to stand beside Sam.</p>
<p>Technoblade looked at the creeper masked man, watching as he fidgeted nervously.</p>
<p>“Yes, I believe I know him”</p>
<p>“Oh good, that makes things a little easier ha, you’ll be good friends” Dream clasped his hand together.</p>
<p>“So the reason I called you here was because I have a plan that will bring an end to lmanburg...”</p>
<p>“Ha, I’m guessing you need me for that huh. A ‘weapon’” Techno hated how the others refused to see him as a person, for as something to use and take from.<br/>It pissed him off.</p>
<p>He was surprised when he Dream let out a loud laugh, Sam looked worried.</p>
<p>“HA yes, but actually no. Well, don’t get me wrong. We do need you for the plan to work but… we have a new addition to our ‘group’”</p>
<p>Techno raised an eyebrow, no one new had come to the smp, right? He looked up as he heard the sound of shoes tapping against the obsidian floor.</p>
<p>“ Techno… you know Tommy… right?” Dream said coldly.</p>
<p>Technoblades eyes widened, it was Tommy! But he was different. His posture was stiff. Shoulders straight instead of his usual slouch. Crystal blue eyes looking forward. Shoulders straight.</p>
<p>Techno was rather shocked, what the hell did Dream do to him.</p>
<p>“Tommy, don’t be shy, say hi to our guest”</p>
<p>Tommy stepped forward, bowing slightly to techno, “ hello sir Technoblade, I look forward to working with you..”</p>
<p>Techno was unnerved by the teens voice, it sounded like all life was drained from it. He seemed… blank and empty.</p>
<p>Dream looked Tommy then at Techno, “ how about a friendly spar huh, Tommy’s been training you know!”</p>
<p>Sam jumped, Tommy turned to Techno “how about that sir Technoblade? A friendly spar”</p>
<p>Techno was about to answer until Dream interrupted.</p>
<p>“ PERFECT! Technoblade follow Tommy to the training room, may the best player win…”<br/>————————-</p>
<p>Technoblade followed Tommy to a big white room, blank safe for a rectangular window in which Sam and Dream were standing in, watching.<br/>Tommy walked a few paces before stopping, presuming his stance waiting, for orders.</p>
<p>“ OK I want a clean fight” Dream yelled through an intercom, “ each Of you have been given a sword, when I say go you will start”</p>
<p>Technoblade pulled out the diamond sword, gripping it, he didn’t know what Dream was planning, but he’d play along to get more information to tell the others.</p>
<p>“Alright, get ready….”</p>
<p>Tommy had his sword out, kneeling down slightly in stance.</p>
<p>“ set”</p>
<p>Techno lowers as well.</p>
<p>“ GO!”</p>
<p>Technoblade shot forward, as did Tommy. Both their swords hitting, a loud clang echoed off the room's white walls. Techno glared at the boy, as did Tommy. Techoblade threw his arms forward, flinging Tommy across the floor.</p>
<p>Tommy’s sneakers screeched across the floor. Tommy looked up before bolting towards Technoblade. </p>
<p>Techno lifted his sword only for Tommy to jump, bouncing off the blade and flipping through the air. <br/>Landing behind Technoblade, quickly. But Technoblade was quicker.</p>
<p>Techno flung himself around to hit Tommy’s only to see he was gone, just then a blur passed him and kicked Techno down. Causing him to fall.</p>
<p>Technoblade looked up to see Tommy standing above him, the tip of his sword touching Techno’s chin.</p>
<p>A clap was heard, then an applause.</p>
<p>“ WELL DONE! WELL DONE TOMMY” Dream cheered walking in the room. Sam was still inside the side room, looking grim.</p>
<p>Tommy reached his arm out, helping Techno up.</p>
<p>“Good job sir Technoblade” </p>
<p>All Techno could do was stare, this wasn’t Tommy.</p>
<p>“ now techno.. follow me, if you think this is great just you wait.” Dream called to techno, “ Tommy stay here please”</p>
<p>The teen nodded, watching as Technoblade glared and Dream before following.</p>
<p>What the hell was dream planning?</p>
<p>—— ————-</p>
<p>Techno met Sam and Dream in the control room. Sam continued to look down, refusing to look Technoblade in the face.</p>
<p>“ so…” Dream started, “Do you know Tommy’s secret?” </p>
<p>Technoblade continued to glare at Dream, “ I don’t know what you’re talking about…”</p>
<p>“Oh” Dream frowned, turning back to the intercom “then this will be interesting…”</p>
<p>Dream pressed the red button speaking into the mic.</p>
<p>“Commence attack program”</p>
<p>Tommy’s head shot up, looking at two test dummy’s before launching himself at full speed, cutting both their heads off.</p>
<p>Techno stared in shock, Sam shrieked away.</p>
<p>“Commence fire attacks”, Techno turned to Dream “ Commence what-</p>
<p>A loud bag was heard and Tommy dropped to his knees, his left shoulder blade began to open up- “ WAIT WHAT-</p>
<p>A firework shot out and exploded into the ceiling. </p>
<p>Tommy barrel rolled to the side and threw out an arm, his arm quickly opened showing mechanical parts and morphed into a crossbow of some kind, shooting out ammo quickly hitting all targets.</p>
<p>“ Good Tommy” Dream said pressing the intercom, “now… use code.. no survivors”</p>
<p>Tommy’s eyes widen, pupils growing smaller before returning back to normal size, red.</p>
<p>Test dummy’s came out the walls…. Tommy stood up, eyes locking on all of them.</p>
<p>Multiple targets detected</p>
<p>A robotic voice rang in Tommy’s head, as he jumped back. Slashing, shooting and destroying all. Of. Them.</p>
<p>Technoblade grabbed Dream by the collar. “ WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HIM”</p>
<p>Dream put his hands up, “ HEY HEY HEY NOW, HE WAS ALREADY LIKE THAT, HE'S A DAMN ROBOT”</p>
<p>“LIER! WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU, GREEN PRICK”</p>
<p>“... it’s true,” a small voice said.</p>
<p>Dream and Techno turned to face Sam, his eyes were wide in fear. </p>
<p>“ T- Tommy’s a robot, we found him, I fixed him….”</p>
<p>“ what-“</p>
<p>“Hello sir Dream, sir Technoblade.”</p>
<p>All men turned in surprise to see Tommy at the doorway.</p>
<p>“ Tommy, did I TELL you that YOU could come in”, Dream spat out.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry sir” Tommy’s marched in. “ I heard yelling and came up to investigate, is everything ok?”</p>
<p>Techno let go of dream, “ just peachy Tommy”</p>
<p>Dream stood up, an idea appearing in his head.</p>
<p>“Hey, I have an idea… why don’t you and Tommy talk for a bit, it’s sure been a while since you guys have talked…”</p>
<p>Technoblade glared at Dream, then looked at Tommy. “Sure, Tommy…”</p>
<p>Tommy looked to Techno.</p>
<p>“Let’s talk.</p>
<p>—————</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kinda rushed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Here's the plan...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Techno talks to tommy and goes home to the cabin.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy and Technoblade walked through the halls of Dreams secret base, he had to admit it was rather large.</p>
<p>“So….Tommy” Techno started, “do you...remember me?”</p>
<p>Tommy thought for a moment, “ yes and no sir, according to sir Sam…. My memory files are broken… I can’t remember much after the accident.</p>
<p>“Right the accident…”, Techno repeated, “ so what happened”</p>
<p>“ according to sir Sam, Sir Dream found me in the forest… crushed by a tree… he saved me, and brought me here to sir Sam and he fixed me…”</p>
<p>Techno could feel the anger rising in him, he could hear the voices starting to stir.</p>
<p>‘They will pay’<br/>‘What did they do to him’<br/>‘Kill them’<br/>‘REVENGE NOW!’<br/>‘Blood, blood, blood!’</p>
<p>He tried to quiet them, he wouldn’t let his emotions get the best of him.</p>
<p>“Is that what Dream told you now..”</p>
<p>“Well correction, Sam told me” Tommy said to Techno, still looking forward.</p>
<p>Technoblade stopped, Tommy paused once he didn’t hear his steps, turning around.</p>
<p>“Tommy…..”</p>
<p>“Yes sir Technoblade?” Tommy was now standing in front of Techno.</p>
<p>“Do...do you know that you’re a robot?”</p>
<p>Tommy’s paused for a bit, “yes….yes I am aware that I’m a machine… a robot, built to serve and do my part.”</p>
<p>Technoblade was… upset, his brother, whom he’d known for years… was a robot, a machine and fake. But he could feel. He could think, but now Dream and Sam took that away from him,making him into a weapon of destruction, a tool. Technoblade was in rage. But he would keep quiet, pretend that everything was ok.</p>
<p>“Let’s go back with the others..”</p>
<p>“Ok sir Technoblade”</p>
<p>Techno cringed a bit, “kid you can just call me Techno”</p>
<p>“Ok sir techno.”</p>
<p>——————-</p>
<p>“Ah your back! How was the walk?” Dream stepped towards Tommy and Technoblade.</p>
<p>“It was… ok, sir Dream” Tommy said in a quiet voice.</p>
<p>Dream smirked, “Tommy, why don’t you go find Sam...I have to talk to Technoblade”</p>
<p>Tommy nodded and walked away, giving one finale bow to Techno before leaving.</p>
<p>“Sooo, what do you think Techno? It’s ok if you’re shocked I was to when I found out that Tommy was a robot.”</p>
<p>“It’s… interesting” Techno said in his usual monotone voice, hiding the fact he hated everything that happened.</p>
<p>“So, in order for the plan to work I need you to spy on Tubbo”</p>
<p>“Ok then”</p>
<p>Techno already wanted to leave this terrible place, but Dream had one last request.</p>
<p>“Oh and Techno” , he said, “I need you to keep quiet about this, you understand right?”</p>
<p>“Of course” Techno turned around, giveing Dream a forced smirk.</p>
<p>Dream smiled, “Thanks Techno! Now you can leave. I have… other work to tend to..”</p>
<p>Technoblade turned to exit the base. </p>
<p>Like hell he was going to keep quiet.</p>
<p>——————</p>
<p>Technoblade marched through the snow, finally seeing the light from his cabin.</p>
<p>He opened the door, Phil immediately stood up from his seat, Ghostbur tilted his head up, he was sitting on the floor petting friend.</p>
<p>“Well? What happened” Phil said in a rushed tone.</p>
<p>“A lot” Techno sighed putting up his sword, “you’re gonna need to set down for this one…”</p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
<p>“ WHAT” Phil screamed at the top of his lungs, wings fluffed in outrage.</p>
<p>“Yes, Tommy is a robot and Dream did something to him… I know he did, he's not the same!” Techno continued.</p>
<p>Phil looked down trying to find words, before getting up and grabbing his sword.</p>
<p>“Wait, what are you doing-“</p>
<p>“I’m going to find Tommy” Phil went to open the door only to be stopped by Technoblade.</p>
<p>“Move..” Phil said darkly.</p>
<p>“You can’t go”</p>
<p>“I said move Techno”</p>
<p>“You can’t go Phil-“</p>
<p>“MOVE TECHNOBLADE, I'M NOT GOING TO ASK AGAIN”</p>
<p>“YOU CAN'T GO, DAD”</p>
<p>Phil paused.</p>
<p>“You can’t go, not now at least.” Techno started, “Tommy… his different, he won’t know who you are, he only listens to Dream and Sam now… he will listen to me but only some instructions. We can’t go now.”</p>
<p>Phil sighed and walked back to his seat. Ghostbur was silent, his expression hard to read. Friend looked worried in his arms.</p>
<p>“Dream has gone mad, I think it’s best to act like we agree with him and then take Tommy at the last minute.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure this will work?”</p>
<p>Phil and Techno turned to face Ghostbur.</p>
<p>“I-I mean we‘ll bring back Tommy… right?” Ghostbur hugged friend to his chest, as if the sleep would disappear from his arms.</p>
<p>Technoblade and Phil looked at each other. Thinking the same thing.</p>
<p>They didn’t know for sure… but they’d damn well try too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—————<br/>Tubbo sat outside, on the old bench that him  and Tommy used to set together on…</p>
<p>He had finally broken the news to the others. Niki was silent , fundy was shocked… They knew that tubbo was taking it harshly, everyone giveing each other their own space.</p>
<p>This was the first time Tubbo and actually been out since telling the others. Looking out at the sunset, wishing Tommy was by his side…</p>
<p>“I know it’s hard” a voice came from behind him.</p>
<p>Tubbo whipped his head around to see a familiar green hoodie, masked man.</p>
<p>“YOU” Tubbo angrily yelled at Dream, standing up.</p>
<p>“YOU'RE THE REASON TOMMY IS GONE-</p>
<p>“Technically it was you..”</p>
<p>Tubbo did a double take, “w-wha”</p>
<p>“I mean, you’re one who exiled him. That’s why I was watching over him, right?”</p>
<p>“I-i” Tubbo looked about, bewildered.</p>
<p>“It’s ok , I… found him first… I buried the body…”</p>
<p>Tubbo bursted into tears, Dream walked over to comfort the teen.</p>
<p>“I know it’s hard… but we have to move on.”</p>
<p>“I know! I know I have to, everyone keeps telling me I have to but it’s hard! It’s so hard” Tubbo cried.</p>
<p>Tubbo’s cries quieted down after a while, turning to sniffles.</p>
<p>“I miss him… he was like a brother to me… I miss him so much..”</p>
<p>An idea appeared in a Dreams head.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you hold a festival?”</p>
<p>“What?” Tubbo looked up.</p>
<p>“Well, everyone like a festival, and if Tommy’s a ghost now like Ghostbur, well it’s sure to attract him”</p>
<p>Tubbo thought about it for a moment, it seemed right in his head. And if Tommy was really a ghost now… then he and Tommy could make amends!</p>
<p>“YEAH!” Tubbo ran out of Dreams arms.</p>
<p>“Where are you going” Dream yelled.</p>
<p>“GOING TO TELL THE OTHERS! I HAVE A PLAN!, WERE GOING TO GET TOMMY BACK!”</p>
<p>Dream watched as Tubbo ran away, chuckling to himself, soon turning to a loud laugh.</p>
<p>“So….”</p>
<p>——————</p>
<p>Technoblade looked at Phil with a stern face.</p>
<p>“Here’s the plan….”</p>
<p>————————</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kinda happy with how this one turned out :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. It's all for him...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sam talks to Tommy, Tubbo meets with Niki and Fundy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy ran a dummy, dashing behind it and hitting it with his sword.</p>
<p>Sam stood by the door, watching and monitoring as Tommy trained. </p>
<p>He felt shame, shame for what he did to Tommy, shame for the weapon the once happy boy became. How his mischievous smile was now a cold Blake stare, his once confident and loud voice was now cold and quiet. Only speaking when he was told, only moving when commanded.</p>
<p>Tommy paused and looked up to face Sam.</p>
<p>“Sir Sam? It’s everything ok?” Tommy lowers his </p>
<p>Sam looked up at Tommy, eyes slightly watery.</p>
<p>“Y-yes Tommy… I’m fine”</p>
<p>Tommy nodded before going back to a defense position.</p>
<p>“Sir Sam… can I ask a question?”</p>
<p>“Huh,oh yes Tommy. Go ahead” Sam wiped his eyes with his sleeve.</p>
<p>“Have…have I met Sir Technoblade before?”</p>
<p>Sam stiffened slightly, he didn’t really know how to answer the question. Should he tell the truth or should he lie? <br/>Dream was probably still talking to techno if he hadn’t left yet, so maybe?</p>
<p>“In a way, yes” Sam started. “Well in a way… he’s your brother-</p>
<p>“Not possible”</p>
<p>“Wha?” Sam stared at Tommy in surprise.</p>
<p>“Excuse me if you forgot Sir… but I’m a robot, a machine, robots can’t have siblings”</p>
<p>Sam looked down, disappointed. Tommy took notice.</p>
<p>“Sorry if I upset you Sir Sam, but if Sir Technoblade sees me as such I am flattered”</p>
<p>“That not it”</p>
<p>Tommy jumped slightly back in surprise, “pardon-</p>
<p>“THAT NOT IT TOMMY” Sam slammed his hand against the wall. “YOU HAD I LIFE BEFORE THIS! YOUR OWN WILL, YOUR OWN CHOICES AND EVERYTHING A FAMILY, FRIENDS, TOMMY BEFORE THIS YOU HAD A LIFE-</p>
<p>“Hello Sam!”</p>
<p>Sam jumped, turning around to see a familiar crooked smile looking back at him.</p>
<p>Dream walked forward into the training room.</p>
<p>“And hello to you Tommy” </p>
<p>The boy nodded in acknowledgement, “hello Sir Dream”</p>
<p>“Sam can I talk to you, privately?”</p>
<p>Sam gulped, this wasn’t going to be good.</p>
<p>———————</p>
<p>Sam and Dream were standing in the long hallway of the secret base. The hall echoed nothing but silence, it creeped Sam out.</p>
<p>“Soooo, what were you and Tommy talking about?” Dream tilted his head.</p>
<p>“Uhhhhh, Tommy asked me…. if he had met Techno before”</p>
<p>“And you got carried away huh.” Dream sighed, leaning on the dark obsidian wall.</p>
<p>“Guess your little fix up wasn’t really enough, I’ll delegate that conversation from his memory later”</p>
<p>“WHAT, WHY?” Sam gasped.</p>
<p>“Well we have a contract Sam, you know this.”</p>
<p>Sam slumped a little, nodding.</p>
<p>“Right…”</p>
<p>Dream stood straight, wavering his hand. “Anyway, is the prison done yet?”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes it is” Sam answered.</p>
<p>“Good, everything is going according to plan.”</p>
<p>Sam tightened his hand into a fist, the whole conversation was already putting him on edge.</p>
<p>“Dream...I know your plans aren’t necessarily my concern but… I have to ask.”</p>
<p>Dream looked and Sam curiously.</p>
<p>“Go on…”</p>
<p>Sam sighed, “what will become of the boy… Tommy I mean. What will happen after everything you ‘plan’”</p>
<p>Dream thought for a second, “he’ll live, maybe he mine continue being by my side seeing as he’s doing a good job right now”</p>
<p>Dream stretched, “anyway, I need to check on something, you go and delete the conversation you had will Tommy out his memory.”</p>
<p>Before Sam could answer, Dream was already walking away.</p>
<p>A sick feeling was left in Sam’s stomach.</p>
<p>——————</p>
<p>Tubbo ran to Niki and Fundy exited to tell the others his plan.</p>
<p>“ NIKI, FUNDY!” Tubbo waved loudly.</p>
<p>“Tubbo?” Niki looked in confused as the young boy came running to them.</p>
<p>Tubbo had been mostly inside ever since he broke the news to the others about Tommy. Everyone was shocked and dealing with the death of the loud,  hotheaded teen in their own ways, Tubbo taking it the worse. <br/>So it was quite the shock to see the teen running towards them with a big smile on his face.</p>
<p>Tubbo finally reached  the pair, panting and trying to catch his breath.</p>
<p>Niki patted his back, “slow down Tubbo! Now tell us what’s wrong”</p>
<p>Tubbo shot his head up, “NOTHING IS WRONG! I FEEL GREAT” </p>
<p>Tubbo raised his arms up so fast that he nearly hit Fundy, both Niki and the fox hybrid looked at each other with a worried expression.</p>
<p>“Tubbo.. are you ok?” Fundy turned to Tubbo.</p>
<p>“Uhhhhh.” Tubbo thought for a second, his arms still In the air.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, I HAVE A PLAN! WE CAN GET TOMMY BAAAAAACK!!”</p>
<p>“WHAT” Fundy and Niki both yelled.</p>
<p>“Ok ok ok, so you know how Ghostbur came back?”</p>
<p>Both Niki and Fundy cringed and the mention of the Ghost.</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Well what if TOMMY COULD COME BACK!!” Tubbo yelled in excitement.</p>
<p>“Uh, Tubbo while that sounds lovely… how are you going to do that? It’s that even a smart thing to do.”</p>
<p>“ NO NO ITS OK! I HAVE AN IDEA!!” Tubbo jumped, still pumped with the idea Dream had shared with him.</p>
<p>“We can bring Tommy back… WITH A FESTIVAL!!”</p>
<p>“WHAT- </p>
<p>The pair screamed again.</p>
<p>Tubbo actually looked shocked to see their reaction, as if he was expecting something different.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>Niki and Fundy looked at each other.</p>
<p>“Well” Niki started. “In the past festivals haven’t been the best…. and how would that even attract Tommy’s ghost- no how would that even work!?! How did you come up with this idea?”</p>
<p>“Uh will, first off Tommy is a loud and energetic person, I’m sure he couldn’t resist checking out a festival.” Tubbo answered, crossing his arms. <br/>“And I… didn’t really come up with the idea… Dream helped me think of it..”</p>
<p>At this point the two had their jaws wide open in shock.</p>
<p>“WHY WOULD YOU TRUST DREAM??” Fundy yelled.</p>
<p>Tubbo paused, thinking back to when he and Dream had talked. When Dream had told him about how he buried Tommy’s body, how Dream helped to calm him down.</p>
<p>“He… he saw Tommy’s body first…. he buried his body..”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t mean you should trust him”, Niki retaliated.</p>
<p>“It was my fault that Tommy was in exile… that he died… it’s the least I could do to show him that I actually cared. Think about it… please”</p>
<p>Nether of them wanted to upset the already stressed out teen. So they  finally agreed, still suspicious as to what Dream was planning.</p>
<p>Tubbo let out a shout of glee, taking off to gather materials to make decorations with. Leaving Niki and Fundy to talk about what just happened.</p>
<p>Neither of them saw that a certain green hooded figure was watching them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——————</p>
<p>Technoblade waited outside the mountain Dream’s secret base was hidden in. The masked man had asked him to meet so that they could discuss more battle plans after the incident that occurred last time.</p>
<p>Once again Dream walked out of the shadows and once again Techno bullied Dream for being ‘dramatic’. And once again he threw a  hissy fit about it.</p>
<p>Dream groaned, “Anyway, I have more information for our revenge.”</p>
<p>Techno raised an eyebrow, “go on”</p>
<p>“President Tubbo has a festival planned, it's most likely that a lot of people will be showing up… so more to attack when the time is right..”</p>
<p>Techno paused for a second, was the festival for Tommy? Maybe.</p>
<p>He shrugged, trying to act nonchalant about the new info given.</p>
<p>“Yeah ok, sure… but” Technoblade leaned forward. “I have someone… who would like to join us on our revenge attack”</p>
<p>Dream tilted his head, “who”</p>
<p>“Philza Minecraft”</p>
<p>“Why”</p>
<p>Technoblade was surprised but acted like he was chill.</p>
<p>“Why not, I mean L’Manberg and everyone put him on house arrest and well he wants this to stop to… so why not”</p>
<p>Dream thought for a second, before smiling.</p>
<p>“Ok”</p>
<p>“Great” Techno stood straight, “guess… I’ll see you later”</p>
<p>“Yep, goodbye Technoblade”</p>
<p>“Bye”</p>
<p>Techno waved to the masked man until him and the mountain were out of sight. He then smiled as he pulled a communicator out from under his cloak. He lifted it to his face.</p>
<p>“Did ya get that Phil?” He smirked.</p>
<p>“We have a small change of plans….”</p>
<p>———————-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for not posting new chapters. Everything has been busy for me TwT</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Get ready... :)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Its. Almost time to party...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day…</p>
<p>Tubbo climbed a ladder, wrapping a red and white ribbon on a light pole. All the decorations were nearly done as he had been working all night to up them up. <br/>Niki and Fundy were helping to set up for the upcoming festival. Though they were both anxious to see what would become of it.</p>
<p>“ALMOST DONE!” Tubbo exclaimed, looking around at all the decorations.</p>
<p>The decorations were mostly red, but also L’Manberg colors. Anything that Tubbo thought would attract Tommy was there, games, show, and things from happier times.</p>
<p>Fundy and Niki were starting to get worried, the boy was desperate. Desperate to get his closest friend back to him. It was saddening, seeing the broken boy run around the large nation, decorating so happily as if Tommy was combing home from a heroic battle. Which in a way, he was.</p>
<p>The group stopped to take a step back, looking at their work. The festival was ready to go, now all they had to do was wait.</p>
<p>——————</p>
<p>The small cabin in the middle of the snowy biome was buzzing with activity. Techno and Phil were running around the house gathering materials for the war. Ghostbur was sitting on the wood floor, petting Friend in his lap.</p>
<p>“So what exactly are we doing” Ghostbur tilted his head, watching the two men run around.</p>
<p>“Me and Techno will meet with Dream, Techno will take his dogs and distract the others, I will spawn in withers and try to scare off Dream, the. We try and bring Tommy home.” Phil explained placing golden apples in a bag. “You will stay here” </p>
<p>“What” Ghostbur looked up. “Why can’t I come! I can’t die and maybe Tommy misses me!”</p>
<p>“BAAAAAAA” Friend baa’d in agreement.</p>
<p>Phil sighed and looked to Techno for a response, Technoblade shrugged in response.</p>
<p>“Ok fine, you can come. You can help if things get to out of hand”</p>
<p>“Yes!” Ghostbur got up and started floating to a chest, Friend in toe.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Techno asked.</p>
<p>“Getting some blue of course!” Ghostbur said as if it should be obvious. “Tommy will need some!”</p>
<p>Phil chuckled in response, no matter what, Tommy was coming home with them.</p>
<p>————</p>
<p>Phil flew as techno ran to meet Dream, Ghostbur and friend not far behind. The sun was close to setting by the time they arrived. Ghostbur and friend ran into a dense forest after a while, Phil had told Ghostbur to run there because is Dream saw him with the two, he’d probably get suspicious of them.</p>
<p>Dream was waiting on a hill overlooking the soon to be gone nation, Sam and Tommy by his side. Techno stopped behind him, Phil landing beside him.</p>
<p>Dream turned around, “hello Techno, Phil. Glad you could make it.”</p>
<p>Sam was silent, head looking down at the ground. Tommy turned to face Phil, and an unreadable expression on his face. Phil stared back, pain visible in his eyes, they would get Tommy back, he was sure of it.</p>
<p>The group turned to look down at the growing crowd of people.</p>
<p>The war would soon start.</p>
<p>—————</p>
<p>A stage filled with bright lights, stood proudly as people gathered, all different but came in memory of good times and people. The moon was almost in the sky, stars becoming visible. Fundy and Niki stood at the front of the crowd, others gathered like Punz, Purple, Eret and more. All anxious to see how everything would turn out.</p>
<p>Tubbo looked out in the crowd from behind a curtain, the boy was dressed in his nicest suit and tie, for a second he doubted everything. Would this work? Why was he doing this? What was the point? Why…</p>
<p>He shook the bad thoughts from his head, fixing his suit, taking a deep breath before walking out onto the stage.</p>
<p>All conversation ceased, all looking to the boy.</p>
<p>“Greetings everyone! Friends, family, strangers… today is a day of remembrance… not just for Tommy-</p>
<p>He watch a some winced at the mention of the name, some frowned, but the boy continued.</p>
<p>“But for all others who have suffered from war and hard times. Tonight Is a night of party’s and fun to honor the ones we love”</p>
<p>Cheers were heard all around.</p>
<p>Tubbo smiled softly, “and with that said, LET THE FESTIVAL OF RED COMEN-</p>
<p>“HOLD IT”</p>
<p>Tubbo stutterer, turning to a large hill, his eyes widening in absolute horror, some gasps and even screams heard in the crowd of people.</p>
<p>A large pack of hounds growled at the swarm of people, a man with wings looked fiercely at the crowd, A large man pig stood glaring intimidatingly as well. Along with a creeper masked man and a familiar green hooded figure.</p>
<p>And…. is that… “Tom-</p>
<p>“THIS FESTIVAL AND THIS NATION IS A JOKE” Dream  sneered</p>
<p>“THIS WHOLE LAND IS ONE. BIG. JOKE! EVERYONE SO NIEVE AND OH SO STUPID! LIKE WHAT?” A horrid laugh echoed and everyone stared.</p>
<p>Dream wiped a tear from his eye, laughing so hard. Before stopping and looking down again.</p>
<p>“Now…”</p>
<p>Techno lifted his arm, the hounds growls louder ready to pounce.</p>
<p>“Get ready…”</p>
<p>Tubbo looked in horror, “n-no NO NO!”</p>
<p>A figure walked forward, wearing a familiar red and while baseball T.</p>
<p>Niki’s eyes widened, Fundy and the others stared in shock, “no way….”</p>
<p>Tubbo stumbled back, falling to the ground, “n-no…” tears forming in his eyes.</p>
<p>Dream lifted his arms up</p>
<p>“To party..”</p>
<p>:)</p>
<p>————</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you are ready</p>
<p>CUZ TUBBO IS NOT-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Your Tubbo...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A war of machine vs. Man</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*mention of blood*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All hell broke loose. The hounds bolted down the hill, scaring the crowd, people ran in different directions. Children crying, men yelling as everyone tried to escape.</p>
<p>Dream ran to the hill side as he had TNT sorted there, Tommy not far behind him. Tecno followed quietly behind the two, Phil flew into the sky getting into position.<br/> Sam still stood on the hill, looking down.<br/>He had to find Tubbo.</p>
<p>Down in the festival was chaos, everyone running as the hounds barked and clawed at them, Tubbo layed on the ground of the stage, breathing heavily. He couldn’t breath, was Tommy alive? No no no he died, but this is what he wanted right?<br/>No no no this was wrong, way was he next to Dream? Why did he look so cold..</p>
<p>W hy did he l o ok at hi m li ke th at…..</p>
<p>Tubbo was hyperventilating on the floor when a cold hand touched him. Tubbo shot up, the cold hands gripped his own shaky ones.</p>
<p>“Shhhhhhh” Ghostbur softly conferted the panicked boy. “It’s ok!”</p>
<p>“W-what” Tubbo froze as he felt something soft and warm by his side.</p>
<p>It was friend, the blue sheep layed next to him, nudging their head on his thigh.</p>
<p>“W-what’s happening? WHERE'S TOMMY?!?”</p>
<p>Ghostbur kept his smile, “Techno and Phil are going to save him!”</p>
<p>“....didn’t he….. die?” </p>
<p>Ghostbur looked confused, “no, no he didn’t Techno told us that Dream took him, he did something to him”</p>
<p>Tubbo tried to grasp the new information, until a man with a creeper mask came running to the.</p>
<p>“TUBBO! TUBBO ITS ME! SAM! I KNOW HOW WE SAVE TOMMY!!!”</p>
<p>Tubbo looked over, Sam stopping next the three, panting from running down hill.</p>
<p>“Tubbo I know how to save Tommy, I put in a code that will help him remember you, remember everything… all we need to do is get him to say still long enough to hear it”</p>
<p>Tubbo stared at Sam.</p>
<p>“WHAT THE THE HELL!?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN CODE!?!! WHAT HAPPEND TO TOMMY!?!? WHY IS GHOSTBUR HERE WHAT THE FU-</p>
<p>Ghostbur placed a cold hand over Tubbo’s mouth to quintet him.</p>
<p>“I think we can explain, but we have to quickly… just stay with us, ok?”</p>
<p>Tubbo silently nodded, Ghostbur dropped his hand. They definitely had some explaining to do…</p>
<p>——————</p>
<p>Fundy and Niki were running into the town, helping people get to exits and evacuate before anything could happen.</p>
<p>Fundy turned to see one of Techno’s hounds grabbing a little girl with it’s mouth. Fundy sprung into action, running towards the dog, diamond sword extended. But when he reached the dog to finish it off, it whimpered.</p>
<p>“No!” The little girl yelled, putting her arms around the dog's neck, the dog looked to Fundy, tucked in fear, giving a warning growl.</p>
<p>He looked around, all the dogs were doing the same thing! Drawing people out from the chaos into the woods, safely.</p>
<p>“Who…..” Fundy stopped and wondered, what the hell is going on…</p>
<p>——————-</p>
<p>Dream had finally made it to the cannons, ordering Tommy to keep watch, he started to stuff them with TNT and gunpowder.</p>
<p>Technoblade walked carefully towards Dream. Taking out his sword.</p>
<p>“Hello… Dream”</p>
<p>Dream jumped slightly before turning, “Oh! Hello Technoblade, here help me stock the cannons-</p>
<p>“I won’t be doing that”</p>
<p>Dream faced Techno again, now seeing the sword in his hands. He sighed.</p>
<p>“Techno… don’t do this, you can’t win”</p>
<p>“This is for Tommy” Techno marched forward.</p>
<p>“HA! It’s almost sad that you care for him..” Dream leaned on the cannon.</p>
<p>“Willing to throw away all your progress and time on a simple machine… it’s sad”</p>
<p>Techno glared with crimson eyes, voices screaming with rage in his Mind.</p>
<p>“That ‘machine’ Is my brother, you bitch”</p>
<p>Techno launched himself forward, Dream panicked for a second.</p>
<p>“TOMMY! ATTACK NOW!”</p>
<p>Suddenly Techno’s sword came in contact with a pale arm. A loud clang of metal and sparks came as a result.</p>
<p>Techno blinked, turning his head to face the  now glaring mad Tommy.</p>
<p>“Technoblade… please refrain from attacking Sir Dream” his voice was cold, laced with salt.</p>
<p>“W-wha?</p>
<p>Dream laughed loudly, “ DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD GET AWAY THAT EASILY??? HA”</p>
<p>Dream spun soft, laughing like a maniac.</p>
<p>“I KNEW YOU WERE UP TO SOMETHING THE SECOND YOU SAW TOMMY! DID a YOU REALLY THINK IM THAT STUPID??? It’s very insulting Techno…”</p>
<p>“Now…” Dream turned around, flipping the switch to start the cannons. Techno struggling to get Tommy to let go of his sword.</p>
<p>“Tommy… attack Techno please”</p>
<p>“Yes Sir”</p>
<p>Techno was pushed back with great force, nearly falling off the hill. Not even getting a moment to breath when Tommy launched himself forward, striking Techno’s blade with his own sword.</p>
<p>“TOMMY STOP! THIS ISN'T YOU!”</p>
<p>Tommy looked at Techno, his face unfazed. “I’m sorry Technoblade, but you don’t know me”</p>
<p>A loud roar was heard, a firework blasting in the sky.</p>
<p>“The signal…” Techno gasped.</p>
<p>Withers took to the sky, as a winged man landed gracefully to the ground.</p>
<p>“ TOMMY, STOP THIS INSTANT THIS ISN'T YOU!” Phil cried out to the younger boy.</p>
<p>“PHIL! RUN HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU” Techno grunted out as he was still struggling.</p>
<p>Phil propelled himself forward pushing Tommy onto the ground, wrestled with the boy. </p>
<p>In the chaos a voice was heard, “Tommy, kill Philza”</p>
<p>Tommy’s arms sprung out from under Phil, putting his hand together to form a fist. He brought them down onto Phil’s skull, a loud crack was heard. Blood shot from Phil’s mouth and the back of his head, covering the blond in his blood.</p>
<p>“NO!” Techno screamed.</p>
<p>Phil’s wings shook violently for a second before coming to a stop, the man slumped on top of the boy- no the machine.</p>
<p>Techno filled with rage turned to Dream, running to strike the insane man, Phil’s body hit Techno full force, knocking him to the ground.</p>
<p>Tommy stood over the two, crystal blue eyes looking coldly into crimson ones.</p>
<p>“Well that was fun to watch… but all things must come to an end. Good by Technoblade, if only you were more loyal.”</p>
<p>Tommy brought up his arms, forming a fist again, ready to drop the final blow.</p>
<p>“ TOMMY! TOMMY WAIT”</p>
<p>The boy paused, as did Dream.</p>
<p>There was Tubbo, by his side were Sam, friend and a horrified Ghostbur.</p>
<p>“Ugh, is everyone gonna betray me now?” Dream sighed.</p>
<p>“Phil….. T-Techno” Ghostbur eyes looked in horror, his dad laid bloody in his brothers arms.</p>
<p>“This has to end now” Tubbo spoke strongly, though he was shaking inside at the sight of his friend.</p>
<p>“Well hello Mr. president!” Dream said sweetly, though his intentions anything but sweet.</p>
<p>“Let Tommy go…” Tubbo gasped.</p>
<p>Tommy was covered in blood and dirt, blue eyes stared into Tubbo’s soul.</p>
<p>“ OH OH! SO BRAVE NOW ARNT WE?” Dream laughed.</p>
<p>“THIS WILL BE FUN! SO SO SO FUN!”</p>
<p>Dream let out a loud bone chilling laugh. Sighing.</p>
<p>“Tommy…” Dream breathed </p>
<p>The boy nodded in response.</p>
<p>“ Code: No survivors, kill Tubbo”</p>
<p>The blond jolted slightly.</p>
<p>CODE ‘ NO SURVIVORS’ ACTIVATED</p>
<p>ORDERS: KILL THE PRESIDENT OF L’MANBURG </p>
<p>A robotic voice screamed in his head, eyes dilating then combing back a blood red.</p>
<p>Tommy jumped forward tackling Tubbo down the hill. All everyone could do was watch helplessly as they tumbled.</p>
<p>—————-</p>
<p>Tommy slid down the hill jumping up to stand and face his enemy. His arm opened up, forming into a crossbow, loading itself with a firework.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tubbo came to a stop, slowly getting up rubbing his head. He paused when he heard a loud click. He shot his head up and gazed in horror.</p>
<p>He… he has seen this scene before…<br/>The look, the firework pointed at him.</p>
<p>He started to hyperventilate a little.</p>
<p>“T-Tommy, don’t do this it’s me…. Tubbo”</p>
<p>Tears fell to the ground, Dream watched from the top of the hill, along with Sam, Ghostbur and Techno.</p>
<p>Tommy said nothing.</p>
<p>“Tommy…” Tubbo put his head down.</p>
<p>“Look I know you don’t remember me….” he slowly stood up.</p>
<p>“But please listen to me.. this isn’t you, this isn’t the person I met years ago.. do you remember?” Tubbo was now crying, Tommy stared unfazed still aiming the crossbow at Tubbo.</p>
<p>“Look Tommy.. I’m sorry” Tubbo looked up at him, his face covered in tears.</p>
<p>“I'M SORRY , I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! IT'S MY FAULT YOU FELL! ITS MY FAULT THAT YOU WERE SO HURT! ITS MY FAULT YOU WERE IN EXILE!!”</p>
<p>Dream tisked, Sam gazed sadly at the two boys.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy stayed quiet.</p>
<p>“I'M SORRY TOMMY! SO SORRY… YOU WERE ALWAYS BY MY SIDE, YOU SAID IT YOURSELF, ALWAYS US AGAINST THE WORLD”</p>
<p>Tubbo cried.</p>
<p>Tommy, admitted the crossbow, ready to shoot when-</p>
<p>Tubbo lanched forward, grabbing Tommy by the shoulders, sobbing.</p>
<p>“YOU AND ME TOMMY! US ALWAYS! BROTHERS!”</p>
<p>Tubbo shook him.</p>
<p>“DO YOU REMEMBER? YOU WERE ALWAYS MY TOMMY!!!”</p>
<p>“AND I WAS-</p>
<p>Tubbo sobbed, shaking looking Tommy in the eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ YOUR TUBBO!..... always…”</p>
<p>Tommy froze, eyes widening.</p>
<p>Code ‘your Tubbo’ activeded.</p>
<p>Starting system reset…</p>
<p>A robotic voice said out loud.</p>
<p>————————-<br/>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p>“Wha”</p>
<p>Systems starting</p>
<p>Error… deleting codes </p>
<p>“Wait..”</p>
<p>It feels like ive….”</p>
<p>Error error, problems with code ‘No survivors’</p>
<p>Deleting virus program.</p>
<p>“Forgotten”</p>
<p>Imputing new program-</p>
<p>“Something….important”</p>
<p>Opening memory.exe</p>
<p>—————-</p>
<p>A voice form the dark, “Tommy”</p>
<p>An a tan, old man was informs of him</p>
<p>“Markus?”</p>
<p>“No...call me dad”</p>
<p>————</p>
<p>Visions of him and the man dance in his gaze.</p>
<p>A disc, dancing, rain falling, a beautiful music box..</p>
<p>But then…</p>
<p>Smoke and fire, the smell of death…. a bright light…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Resorting programs please wait…</p>
<p>————-</p>
<p>Now he was with a winged man, Phil.</p>
<p>A pink headed boy, Techno…</p>
<p>And his twin, a boy with a beanie strumming a guitar, Wilbur…..</p>
<p>Sparing, family dinners, a beautiful forest…</p>
<p>Programs restored…</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>Then… Tubbo</p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
<p>A young Tommy in front of a cardboard box, a small boy hugging a plush bee to his chest lay crying inside.</p>
<p>“You and me Tubbo”</p>
<p>A voice echoed.</p>
<p>“Agansed the world.”</p>
<p>Done</p>
<p>“ -AND I WAS YOUR TUBBO”</p>
<p>—————</p>
<p>Tommy gasped loudly, breathing heavily.</p>
<p>“What the- where, huh?”</p>
<p>He looked around confused, gasping when he saw a crossbow build in his arm!</p>
<p>Then he remembered….</p>
<p>He could remember everything…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“TOMMY!” Tubbo cried hugging the boy-  No, his brother, tightly.</p>
<p>“TUBBO OH MY GOSH”</p>
<p>Tommy hugged him back.</p>
<p>“ <br/>TOMMY I THOUGHT WE LOST YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO KILL ME AND I THOUGHT! I THOUGHT….”</p>
<p>Tubbo and Tommy hugged, smiling and crying.</p>
<p>“Well... Isn’t  with just SOOOOOO SWEET?!?” A voice wavering with absolute rage said.</p>
<p>The brothers turned around, Dream glared daggers.</p>
<p>“SO THAT BITCH OF A TRADER PUT IN A RETORATION CODE HUH? HAHHAH THIS IS FUNNY HAHAHAHA” </p>
<p>Dream laughed medically, holding his head.</p>
<p>Tommy put himself in front of Tubbo.</p>
<p>Tubbo pulled out his sword.</p>
<p>“YOU ARE DEAD! YOU ARE ALL DEAD HAHAHAHAHA DEAD DEAD DEAD DEAD DEAD!!!”</p>
<p>Dream swayed, running to the boys, sword out screaming when-</p>
<p>“That’s enough”</p>
<p>Everyone paused.</p>
<p>Surrounding the area, was everyone….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Punz, Fundy, Niki, Sam, Technoblade, everyone.</p>
<p>Techno was holding up a now conscious Phil, Everyone looking pissed but not at the boys, but the maniac in lime Green.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Dream… but you’re done… you should have payed us more”</p>
<p>Dream took a step backwards.</p>
<p>“No… NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! IM NOT DONE YET! THIS ISNT OVER YET!!! FUCK YOU! FUCK ALL OF YOU!!!”</p>
<p>Dream tried to run but was stopped by a wall of people.</p>
<p>Tommy stepped forward.</p>
<p>“You’re done Dream…”</p>
<p>“No… NO NO. NO NO. NO NO NO NO! YOU FUCKING MACHINE - LISTEN TO ME-“</p>
<p>Tommy laughed, “oh Dream… I was always more alive than you.”</p>
<p>Dream twitched, he was burning with rage. Hands grabbed his own, and locked them behind his back in a  think metal.</p>
<p>“Ready for prison Dream?” A familiar creeper masked man smirked.</p>
<p>NONONONONO</p>
<p>“......”Dream looked down silent.</p>
<p>“Fine”</p>
<p>The crowd parted, a group followed with weapons in case Dream tried to escape.</p>
<p>And for the he crowd of people cheering, Dream heard two loud and proud voices scream.</p>
<p>“SUCK IT! GREEEEEEEN BOOOOOOOOOOOOI!!!!!”</p>
<p>——————</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was really long but worth it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a year later.</p>
<p>Everyone had taken time to heal from the damage.</p>
<p>Tommy apologizes profusely after remembering what he did to Phil. The winged man brushed it off only commenting on how he didn’t like the scar that was forming at the time. </p>
<p>Tommy came to terms with the fact he was a robot, Sam showing him the note that Markus left, learning and remembering his past and telling his new family.</p>
<p>He and his family had grown closer, most days filled with laughter and fun. </p>
<p>—————</p>
<p>Tommy was currently walking through a forest, he had changed his usual clothes to a red and while sleeved hoodie and tennis shoes, he only had a backpack on his person.</p>
<p>He walked slowly enjoying the chirps of the birds around him, and the crunch of the autumn leaves around him.</p>
<p>He stopped in front of a broken, decayed house. Only looking for a moment before walking past it. He slowly matched up a hill, stopping by a gave lit may the sun.</p>
<p>Tommy knelt down, wiping some leaves off the grave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Here lays</p>
<p>Markus v. Brecker</p>
<p>A loving husband, professor and father.</p>
<p>1930-2021</p>
<p>“No power in the world is stronger than the love and support of those around us..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy sighed softly, putting down his bag, taking out a long candle and a boutique of flowers.</p>
<p>“Hey dad…. it’s me, Tommy”</p>
<p>The blond sat beside the gave, talking about the years and adventures that had come and gone.</p>
<p>The air was cool and crisp, the sky orange and yellow. Clouds floated by and tree branches danced in the wind.</p>
<p>The world was calm and still.</p>
<p>Tommy breathed in softly, comfortable with the fact that even if he was a machine…</p>
<p>He was just as alive as the world..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Saved to memory bank.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first fic on this site!<br/>I will take constructive criticism :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>